Destiny's Elements
by winx2titansMusa2Raven
Summary: Summary inside, because it's too long. XP
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Totally Spies or Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra, it belongs to Marathon and Nickelodeon.

Hi, we're co-writers. We're so excited to finally be able to post this story. It's crossover between Totally Spies, Avatar: The last Airbender and a bunch of other stuff. It's also an OC story. You'll read about the real characters, but it's mainly focused on our OCs... Yeah, here's the summary:

Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Four chosen benders, with extraordinary powers. When two girls, who are complete opposites, are pulled out of their social lives and told that they are two of the chosen benders, their lives take a whole new turn. As if school wasn't enough, they train hard everyday with Jerry guiding them. Along the way they meet the the other two chosen benders, both hiding their own secrets. With all four chosen benders united their powers are unbeatable... But, as they explore more the world more and more, they find out that a mysterious dark master is scheming something... And it's nothing you would ever expect. They meet people who try their best to warn them. One warning they take especially serious. When the time comes, the avatar will be revealed... They each have their own roles. One avatar, one traitor, one who finds her true self, and one that loses all hope. Their destinies are sealed... but it is what they want? They vowed to be best friends forever, but when the darkness comes, will they be able to fight as a team? Or will their friendship be destroyed along with everything else they love? Read to find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, well look who we have here, its boy-geek Kevin." Geminia Flarerife said.

She had brown hair with dark red highlights. She wore a side ponytail with a pink hair tie. Show wore acid demiun jeans and a short-sleeve sweater with a hood.

"It's Keverine, and just because I joined the math club doesn't mean I'm a geek." Keverine Splashretawe said annoyed.

She wore a shirt with black sleeves and a green front. Her hair was black and straight, her bangs were placed diagonally and she wore black shorts. She wore dark blue converse.

"It's all the same in my world." The bell rang, "Excuse you! I need to get to drama class so move." Geminia said pushing Keverine out of her way.

"Her world, my nightmare." Keverine said trying to fix herself for her next class.

As she walked into the classroom she glared at Geminia (knowing they were in the same class). She had an innocent look on her face as Keverine sat down.

"Hello class, today we're starting our partner project." said as he walked into the classroom, "Each pair will have to coöperate, and write a ten minute play. While doing this assignment will also teach you about teamwork. If one of you fails, your partner fails. Got that? Good. Oh, and another thing I'll be picking your partners."

He heard a lot of students groan, but ignored them.

"Devin and Eric, Ally and Rick, Geminia and Keverine, Ky-"

"What?!" they said together.

They looked at each other with fury in their eyes. Then they looked back at their teacher and noticed that everyone was looking at them.

continued pretending he was not interrupted. "Kyle and Katy, Miranda and Nick, Violet and Bella, Justin and Nora, Edward and Jacob. I'll give each pair a short script so they can practice, when you think you're ready to start your script please come see me." he said.

The class got into their pairs and dispersed. Geminia and Keverine both got up at the same time and practically ran over to .

"Three, two, one." said,

" you've gotta give me another partner please!" Keverine said,

"I can't work with her, you've gotta believe me." Geminia said,

"She's a nightmare!" they both said at the same time.

"Excuse me?!" they both said.

"Sorry girls, I know you dislike each other, but this is for your own good. You must work together with no complaints."

They both looked at each other. "Fine." they both said together.

"Good," he said with a smile on his face, "Now move along, I got marking to do."

As they walked away from they walk their separate ways. Then they looked at each other and said together "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE'RE GOING THIS WAY, NO! THIS WAY!" They both looked away from each other.

_Ok Keve, remember to focus. You can still work and after this assignment you never have to work with her again, just stop with the shouting!_ Keverine thought to herself.

_ Ok Gem, you can work with this loser at least for now. Just think maybe you can get an actual grade on something for once. After this you'll never be caught dead working with the geek._ Geminia thought to herself.

They both turned back and looked at each other. "Let's sit here." they said putting on fake smiles.

* * *

"So you have to hang out with boy-geek Kevin?" Rosé asked with a look of digust on her face,

"Yeah, she is such a klutz. She nearly dropped a stack of books on me. If it weren't for me our script would be full of boring stuff." Gem replied, "Oh boys, my arms are tired carry my tray." she shoved her tray of food into one boy's arms. She flipped her hair in his face.

"Oh Gem you are so nice that I'm NOT going to carry your food and go sit with my friend Keve." the boy said putting her tray on a nearby table.

Gem was stunned when she realized he was one of her friends. She sat down at "her" table and started talking to her friends as she spied on Keve and her friends (who were mostly boys).

"What is the geek doing?" she said to herself.

* * *

"Hey Manny, anything new?" Keve greeted,

"I just talked to Gem telling her that I'm not her boy zombie." he said sitting down.

He wore a black shirt, baggy jeans and a green winter hat.

"I don't get why boys swoon over her." Kim said sitting down beside her.

She wore a blue sweater with black pants and white shoes.

"Hey Kim." Keve said.

"Didn't you say you guys were working on a project together?" Manny asked,

"Yeah, she is such a drama queen. Unh, your bad acting is ruining my favorite shirt, move over you clothes are so ugly." she said mocking Gem.

She glanced over looking at Gem laughing with her friends.

"Why is she such a snob?" she said to herself.

She slowly walked up to Geminia's table. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you come over to my house to start our script for drama class Gem?" she said,

"Eww! I am not going to a disgusting house owned by Kevin. Your house is...uncouth compared to my mansion. How about you come over to my mansion. Its way better than your little house." she said as her friends laughed.

Keve just forced a smile and said through her clenched teeth "Great, I'll be there."

She walked away towards her friends.

"I just want to squeeze her little head until it bursts!" she said angrily,

"Calm yourself before you all weird. Trust me nobody wants to see that, believe me, been their, done that." Kim said calming Kevedown, "Squeeze the ball or break it, I have tons since the last time you broke like ten of them."

"Thanks." Keve said as she took the ball and broke it.

Just as Gemwas getting back up Kevewalked back up to her.

"Ok, I'll come to your mansion after school Gem. Where should I meet you after school?" Keveasked her,

"Good, meet me at my limo." Gem said walking away.

"Hey Keve can I come with you and your little limo trip?" Kim asked,

"Kim!" Keve said looking at her, "You're supposed to hate Gem, not like her!" she said walking out of the cafeteria.

"I didn't say I like here, I just wanna ride in the limo." Kim said following her out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, what's up with those two?" Manny said to his friend as they both watched Keve and Kim walking away.

* * *

That was the first chapter!

Keve= Keverine (Pronunciation: Kev-reen)

Gem= Geminia (Pronunciation: Gem-min-i-ya)

Hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: New Elements

We do not own Totally Spies or Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra, it belongs to Marathon and Nickelodeon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa, this is where you live?" Keve said in awe,

"I know, awesome." Gem said as she unlocked her front door.

"This place has like four floors." Keve said,

"Five actually now let's get started before you make my home... un-awesome like you." she said with a wicked grin.

Keve rolled her eyes and followed Gem in her kitchen.

"Okay people clear out!" she shouted through the kitchen door.

Chefs and butlers piled out until the kitchen was finally empty.

"This is your kitchen?" Keve said looking around,

"Yeah, were gonna work here because it's relaxing and fun to work in." Gem said putting her bag down.

"Wow."

"Surprised, at how big it is?" she asked,

"No, surprised that you actually work." she said smirking.

"You're just jealous because I'm way richer than you are." she shot back,

"I am not! You are such a show off, no wonder people say that you're a spoiled brat." Keve shouted,

"Well at least I don't have a boy name and waste my life reading books and playing stupid video games KEVIN!" she said smiling evilly.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S KEVERINE!" she shouted.

Suddenly they both heard something, it sounded like something was cracking, then it stopped. Keve looked behind her and they both started walked toward the sink. Their eyes widened. Coming out of the tap was a frozen stream of water. They both looked at each other.

"This is freaky." Gem said,

"You mean like you." Keve said still angry.

At that moment Gem shut her eyes and screamed at Keve. When she opened them she saw Keve with her mouth open looking at something behind her. She turned around and found the ceiling burnt, she looked down and saw the stove's fire flame growing until it was as big as her.

"What did you just do?" Keve asked nervously,

"I did that?" she asked, she looked down at her shaking hands.

Suddenly the floor below them opened up and sucked them in, a large tube. They screamed as they slid down tube.

"What the heck is this?!" Keve screamed,

"I knew hanging out with a loser like you would lead to this!" Gem screamed back.

They landed roughly on a red velvet couch. Keverine was the first lift her head up, she realized what happened and jolted up and looked at her surroundings. There was a desk with three computer screens and chair. Behind that was a giant screen with a large 'W' on it. Behind the couch was an automatic door made out of glass. The walls had diagrams of gadgets and machines that they've never seen before. The room was mostly made of metal.

"What is this place?" Keve said looking around curiously, and then she turned to Gem and asked "Is this some kind of prank?"

Gem lifted her dizzy head up and said "Why would I have a geek-looking room like this?" she covered her mouth, "I think I'm gonna puke."

Suddenly the glass doors opened revealing a man in a suit with a small grey mustache and a bald head with some hair on the sides.

"He-" he said with a fluent accent.

"Aaaahhh, we're being abducted by some bald dude!" Gem shouted.

"Hello, Geminia and Keverine. My name is Jerry; I am the founder of WOOHP, the World Organization of Human Protection. WHOOP is a benders agency." said Jerry calmly.

"What, when, where, and how?" asked Keve really confused.

"Wait, WOOHP I heard that before, but where? Magazine, internet, WAIT, I GOT IT! When I was little my parents used to read me a book called 'WOOHP', it was about people who save the world… My parents never knew who gave it to me on my birthday. That was the book that I loved when I was little, but that means… "Geminia said curiosity, "I think it had a little history in it. It said long ago there were lots of people with the ability to bend an element or power or something. The four elements were fire, water, earth and air. It also said that one day they went in hiding because of some threat against benders. So most people assumed benders were extinct. It said that one day four chosen benders would save the world."

"What is she talking about, how can she know this and I don't, I thought she didn't know anything, I-" Keve trying to continue but Gem interrupted her.

"Excuse me, I am not that brainless!" Gem said offended.

"Of course you would think that!" said Keve rudely.

"Geminia, I am the one that gave you that book. Anyway girls, yes, Geminia you are right you are two of the four chosen ones." Jerry quite impressed in Gem and Keve's fight.

"WHAT?!" Keve and Gem said together.

"WAIT, Geminia was right for once, what type of prank is this? It is creeping me out." Keve said with a weird feeling inside her.

"This is not a prank or a dream it is true. Ok, how should I say this? You two have different powers of elements. Keverine your element is water and Geminia your element is fire." Jerry paused as he knew what was going to happening.

"That makes sense, Geminia made fire appeared on the stove," as Keve continue "but there is still a few answers missing, how does it work, why are we the chosen ones and who are the other ones?"

"There are four nations or I would say four special ones. Your power is your ability to manipulate a specific element. As I just told you, Keverine has water and Geminia has fire" Jerry looked at both of them and continued. "Any questions?"

"YES," said Keve and Gem together.

"ME FIRST, NO ME!" they both said together.

"Girls you must know that you are a team now, you can't always fight with each other." said Jerry hiding behind his table.

"He's right, lets just let it go," said Keve sticking out her hand for a truce. "Truce?"

Gem glanced down at her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Truce, or what?" asked Keve,

"Truce," said Gem shaking her hand with a look of disgust on her face.

"I have one question Geminia." asked Keve.

"What is it?" Gem asked.

"Why is Jerry hiding behind his desk?" as Keve pointing at Jerry.

"Yeah, and his founder of this place." said Gem with a smirk on her face.

"Good one, up top." said Keve laughing.

"Excuse me girls but, sorry to ruin you bonding moment." said Jerry trying to fix himself up. "You girls don't know how to use your bending properly, so you taken private lessons in the next few weeks. You first need to master martial arts, and then it will be easier to use your power. Finally when you do you will go on your first mission."

"Wait a sec, we got to learn how to use this 'bending'. That sounds like more learning, but on second thought I am all for it." with a big smile on Gem's face.

"Yeah one question when are the lessons cause I have math club on Wednesdays." said Keve with a concerned about the math club.

"Oh give it a break Keverine, forget about math club. Have a life, we are saving the world here." said Gem with hope that Keve will give up.

"Excuse me, I have a life and math is in it," said Keve with fury in her face.

Gem and Keve were face to face, with fury in their eyes. Until Jerry jumped in between them then said "Girls I forgot to tell you, you two are sharing a penthouse, it's a little far from here, but you love the place. You two get your own X-powders where you can contact me, and get samples throughout your missions. There will be more in the future."

"Cool, what does it do, is it expensive and can I get it in three shades of pink?" Gem asked looking at it.

"This is an X-powder. It's a communication device, it has internet connection, a lie detector, a camera, an analyzer, voice recorder, a destructive bomb that will explode but not break itself and you can change you outfits with it." he said handing it to them.

Keve and Gem took the purple X-powder trying to figure out how to open it. They both clicked the pink heart on the front and it popped in front of their eyes. It was pink inside with a couple of buttons, two screens and a mini pen. They heard Jerry clearing his throat to get their attention.

"One of the best features is that it can shift-shape into any accessory that can blend in with your clothing. Rings, necklaces, watches, bracelets, earrings. Any accessory you can think of." he said proudly.

"Good because I needed a new ring to go with my outfit now where's the exit? I need to finish our assignment with Kevi- Keverine." Gem said with a smile.

"Certainly." he said grabbing a remote, "But I need you to know one more thing. You are not to tell anyone what you have just seen here, we are a secret organization."

"Or what?" Gem asked jokingly.

"We're going to painfully erase your memories and possibly keep the both of you detained for life." he said seriously.

"What?!" the both shrieked.

"Ta -ta girls." he said pushing a button on the remote.

Both girls screamed as they got sucked into a hole in the ground and landed back in the kitchen.

"Thus beginning our new lives as WOOHP freaks." They both said groaning.

* * *

Sorry for the spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Our editor said that she'll only edit this story once it's actually done.

Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh

**Sorry for the long wait for these chapters. Its just that school started and its harder for us to keep up with these stories. We'll try to post every week or so. Remember this is not a promise. Anyway, please review! We love to read your thoughts, please read and review. **

**Chapter 3: Harsh**  
"Hey Gem! How's it going with boy-geek Kevin?" one of her friends asked,

"Oh her? She just the same. Being freakish as usual and the worse part is she thinks we're friends. I'm going to set her straight and tell her that we're not friends." Geminia said angrily.

"Hey Gem!" she heard someone call her, she turned around and saw Keverine running toward her waving her hand, "Hey Gem, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out during lunch today."

"Hi Kevin how are you doing? Being a freak as usual, eww don't touch her Gem she's got freaky germs." Rose smirked.

Geminia grabbed Keverine's hand and pulled her aside out so her friends couldn't hear her.

"Look Keverine is it? I don't regret what I'm going to say next, but I feel you need to hear it. We're not friends, we never were. Just because we met Jerry and found out that were the chosen ones don't mean were friends ok? It's just like being partners in biology. Just because we work together doesn't mean we're friends. So just forget that it even happened to us. We're not friends." Gem said in a serious tone and then walked away.

Keverine just stood there. She was hurt, she knew Geminia was mean, but she didn't think she would be that mean. Tears falling from her eyes, she thought being friends with Geminia would change the both of them, but she was wrong. Geminia didn't change and she probably never would. Keverine watched Geminia walked back to the cafeteria. Geminia stop at the door, and whispered "Sorry, Keverine." Geminia disappeared into the cafeteria, Keverine followed after with a blank mind. She walked in to get her food and tried to walk out with no sign of talking.

"Hey Keve, what happen with you and Gem?" asked Kim,  
Keverine stoped and another tear came from her eyes, and then she moved again trying to get to a table as fast she could.

"Keve are you alright, we're your friends we can help." Manny said and Kim standing up to help.

Keverine stop and stared at them, she couldn't stand it and said quietly, "No! Why should you care? I'm just a boy-geek. Leave me alone." she ran off dropping her tray of food.

Geminia heard the tray falling to the ground, she turned around and saw Keverine running out of the cafeteria.

Is this my fault…or is she upset about herself? Who am I kidding this is all my fault. I knew I had to tell her but I never knew it would hurt her. Should I apologize? What am I saying I didn't like her before so why should I like her now. Just because she can't take me being friends with her doesn't mean she has to cry about it. It's no big deal. Right? Gem thought to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Gem, are you home." said Rose. A football player past by "Hey Nick," said Rose, "pass me your shoe." The football player tossed his shoe to her. She took the shoe holding it under Geminia's nose.

"I'm alive!" said Geminia jerking her head up and getting out her perfume to spray.

"What happen to you?" Rose asked concerned.

"Umm… Nothing…" said Geminia trying to act normal.

"I'll let this one slide. So after school do you want to go to the mall to cheer you up?" said Rose trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yeah sure... I've got to go to drama class. I'll see you later Rose." Geminia straightening herself up to leave, as walked away.  
**~  
** Keverine was running out of the school to her favorite tree. She didn't know what to do, but cry.

If Geminia hates me then why should I be a bender with her. I'd rather just forget about everything that happened in the past few days. Maybe I should just talk to- the bell rang loudly interrupting her thoughts.

Keverine ran into the school to drama class. She made it just in time before came in. Keverine came and sat in the front to avoid Geminia. Geminia tried to do the same, avoiding to look at Keverine.

"Good afternoon class, we will have to delay the drama scripts for today." said . Thank goodness Geminia and Keverine thought.

"Today we'll be doing-" got interrupted by a teacher at the door. She had brown hair, with blond highlights. She had blue eyes and wore glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with red high heels.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a meeting this period, and you are late." the teacher said in the nice way and continued "I'm the substitute teacher for this class." she said.

"Thank you. Class I would like you to meet Ms. Sarong, so today you will continue working on your scripts." said , grabbing his briefcase and running out of the classroom.

"Good afternoon class, as had said you will be working on your scripts today." she said sitting down in a chair.

Everyone got up expect Keverine and Geminia. Keverine suddenly got up from her desk and dropped a piece of paper at Geminia's desk.

Keverine walked back to the front and asked the teacher, "May I please go to the nurse, I don't feel so good." Ms. Sarong nodded.  
Keverine ran fast as she could out of the class room.

Geminia took the note and open it said:  
Don't worry about the project, let me do all of it.  
Less work for me I guess. Geminia thought to herself and smiled a little looking out the window.

Keverine walked into the bathroom and shoved her hand in her pocket. She got her X-powder out and called Jerry. A hologram of his face popped up looking at her.

"Hey Jerry, mind if I come a little bit early for water bending lessons? We can have tea or something, I guess." said Keverine depressed.

"Is everything alright? We could talk it over. Oh by the way, just because I am British does not mean I like tea and crumpets." said Jerry in a stern look.

Keverine looked at Jerry like he was lying.

"Ok, maybe I do." Jerry said guilty.

"So how I am getting to WOOHP?" said a little laugh escaped her lips at Jerry.

Jerry clicked a purple button, and look up. There was a big hole in the ceiling.

Keverine screamed "THANKS A LOT JERRY!"

She slid down the WOOHP hole landing on the red velvet couch head first. Her face plumeted into a cushion. At first she couldn't feel her body as if it were numb. Then she slowly lifted her head looking at Jerry with a dizzy look on her face.

"So, what brings you here my dear Keverine?" he said sipping a cup of tea, "Shouldn't you be in drama class with Geminia?"

As soon as she heard her name Jerry noticed a few tears escape her eyes.

"What's wrong Keverine?" he asked taking another sip of tea and looking at her with concern,

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A WATER BENDER!" she shouted exposing her tears as they ran down her cheeks.

Jerry was so surprised that he actually spit out his tea.

"But why? We recuited you just a few days ago and you aready wait to quit?" Jerry said as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"I don't want to be one of the chosen ones. I want to quit. If I have to work with Gem then I might as well drown myself in my own water. Being a team means nothing to her." Keverine said through her tears. "Why do I have to be a chosen one? My life is already full of problems, now I have to deal with this?!"

"What is this about?" Jerry said taking a seat beside her,

"Gem just said that we're not friends. I know to some people it wouldn't be a big deal, but frankly she did make it a big deal." Keverine said quietly.

"What exactly did she say?" Jerry asked,  
"S-she..." Keverine stuttered.

"Let me see your X-powder." Jerry said as Keverine handed it to him. After a few tapping and clicking Keverine heard Geminia's voice.

Look Keverine is it? I don't regret what I'm going to say next, but I feel you need to hear it. We're not friends, we never were. Just because we met Jerry and found out that were the chosen ones doesn't mean were friends ok? It's just like being partners in biology. Just because we work together doesn't mean we're friends. So just forget that it even happened to us. We're not friends.

The words sunk in her head once again, this time she felt anger and clenched her fist as tight as she could. At the exact same moment the tea in the teapot burst out spewing everywhere. Jerry looked at her fist and then at her.

"Keverine she didn't mean it." Jerry said trying to calm her down,

"Then why'd she say it?" Keverine shot back rudely,

"It's hard for a person to adjust. Geminia probably didn't want to be friends mainly because of her reputation." he said.

"Oh." Keverine simply said, Jerry looked satisfied thinking he fixed her problem, "So what you're saying is that her reputation is more important than being friends with me, a girl like her, a bender like her... a chosen one like her. Yeah, that makes alot of sense." she said sarcastically as she stood up.

"Keverine..." he started,

"Just call me Keve... can we start training?" she asked using her X-powder to change her clothes.

"Of course." he said leading her to the training room.

Geminia walked around with her group of friends a couple of times while drinking a smoothie. They shopped for clothes and jewelry. She laughed at her friends jokes and had a great time with them. Yet, she felt like she had done something wrong. She felt... guilty.

"Right Gem? Gem? Oh come on! We're at the mall having a blast, what's with you?" Rose asked,

"Nothing ok? I'm just... tired." Gem said.  
"Yeah and I'm a dancing flower, tell me what's wrong!" she saiding pulling her aside from the group.

"I'm tired ok?" she said again a bit annoyed,

"Then go home, I guess walking around the mall for like the fifth time can getting a bit boring and tiring." Rose said walking back to the group.

Maybe I should go to WOOHP and start... what was it called? Fire bending training? I guess that'll get my mind off 'The Keve Incident' that happend today.

She walked out of the mall towards her limo. She got inside and stared at her feet thinking about what she had done.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked,

"Home." she replied,

"But don't you have fire bending lessons at WOOHP?" the driver asked with a sly smile.

"I know, but I don't feel- wait... how did you know?" she asked confused, "Wha-?! Jerry?"

"That's right now let's go." Jerry said stepping hard on the pedal.

"J-Jerry! Slow down!" she shouted tightly holding onto her seat.

A few minutes later Jerry stopped suddenly causing Geminia head her head hard on the seat in front of her.

"We're here, now let's go." Jerry said opening the limo door.

Geminia covered her mouth with her hand and said sickly "I think I'm gonna-" she grabbed the nearest thing she could find and threw up in it.

"Sorry Jerry, was this important?" she asked handing him the plastic bag that she threw up in,

"It was my new shirt." he said throwing the bag away as they entered the training room.

The room was mostly made of metal just like Jerry's office. It had a skylight and a mat floor. Keverine was knealing down while reading a book called 'Water Bending- Healing with Water'. Beside her a was a stack of books based on water bending. She moved her hand (which was covered in water, like a glove) on a dummy's chest. When the dummy beeped Keverine knew it was a sign that she was done. She stood up and saw Jerry and Geminia at the door, she pretending as if they weren't there and starting reading another book called 'Attacking with Water'.

"Keverine? Geminia is here." Jerry said,  
Keverine just continued reading her book and attacking a standing dummy with her arm (which was covered in water).

"I told you, it's Keve." she said without looking up.

"Well then, why don't I see what the both of you can do. You will both be battling each other. I want to see what you have learned from those books I gave you." Jerry said.

"Oh...y-yeah." Gem said nervously as she changed her out with her X-powder ring.

About two minutes later Geminia and Keverine were both facing each other in battle stances.

"Begin." Jerry said.

Keverine covered her arm in water. The water took the form of a whip and wrapped itself around Geminia's leg pulling it causing it her to fall.

"I win." Keverine said flaty.

Then she picked up her book again and continued reading it.

Geminia picked up a book from another stack of books, based on firebender. The book she read was called 'Attack & Defense : Fire. She flipped to a random page and read 'Fireballs: Pull you arms together and pump them forward to shoot the fireballs.' Geminia got up with a smirk on her face, "Hey Kevin over here, let's do another round."

Keverine got up and walked over to her.

Jerry looked up "This is going to end well." he said sarcasticly.

Keverine shot water in the air to start the battle. She tried the same move again, she covered her arms in water and changed the form to whip which wrapped itself around Geminia's leg. This time Geminia jumpped. Jerry raised an eyebrow. She walked forward and pulled her arms forward together to pumped them forward and created two fireballs. One of the fireballs were swirling around Geminia and the other was heading for Keverine. Keverine pulled the water in front of her and formed a sheild to block the fireball, it burned out once it hit the water sheild. Keverine looked back at Geminia, but she was on the ground and Jerry was knealing beside her after he saw what had happend.

"Jerry what happen to the other fireball that Geminia formed?" Keverine asked picking up her book and tried to continue to reading.

"It hit Geminia Kever- Keve." Jerry said looking back at Geminia who was still uncousious.

"Wait, what?" Keverine said confused as she put her book back down, "Let's see, she said that she doesn't like me and doesn't want to be friends with me. Now look, karma."

Jerry looked up at her with a stern look on his face.

"Fine Jerry. Just stop with the eyes, it's creepy." said Keverine picking up her book. "Here it is, ok stand back Jerry."

Jerry took a step back. Keverine took a black pen out of her back pocket and drew a moustache on Geminia's face. Then she looked up at Jerry who was staring straight back down at her face. Keverine stood back up, pulled the water towards her and Geminia and healed a wound found on the side of her neck.

Few minutes later Geminia woke up in Jerry's office feeling a little dizzy and sick. She was lying down on the red velvet couch and saw that Keverine was reading another book on water bending. Jerry was at his desk doing some paperwork.  
"Geminia you're awake." he said with relief.

"Yeah, what happen?" she asked as she watched Keverine walk out of the room.

"Geminia do you remember the second battle that you and Keve had? Well one of your fireballs got out of hand and hit you. Keverine healed your wound for you, if she didn't then you'd still be wiped out." Jerry said getting up, "Geminia I gave you those books so you could start reading last night, but I could tell that you haven't even started." he said sternly.

"You have someone you should thank." he said pointing at the door.

Geminia got up and said "So Keverine saved me even after I've been kinda rude to her today.

Wow, no one would ever do that to me, I could of ended up in the hospital."

She continued walking to the doors and said "Thanks Jerry."

"You are thanking the wrong person, Geminia." he walked back to his desk. "Oh and for tomorrow's class I would like you to read those books I gave to you."  
Geminia smiled and walked out the doors.

Geminia walked into the bathroom hoping Keverine would be there. She checked the stalls and saw a pair of blue converse. She knew it was Keverine.

"Keverine I know your in there. Come out, we need to talk." Geminia said,

"Why? So you could tell me that you don't want to be seen talking with me?" Keverine said rudely, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, I have a repu-" Geminia stopped, "Keve, just come out here."

"NO! Just leave me alone. If you don't want me to be a part of your life then, I got it. Just go back to you mansion." Keverine said sternly.

"Fine, if you want me to, then I'm going." Geminia said a little disappointed.

Geminia pretended to open the door to leave. She stayed and heard a stall door open. Keverine walked up right in front of her. Keverine saw Geminia's face and started to smirk a little, but couldn't help it and started laughing her head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Geminia turned around facing the mirror, "AAAHHH!" Geminia screamed in horror.

"Who did this?" Geminia said trying to act as if she didn't care.

"Jerry did it." Keverine lied.

"When I get my hands on Jerry-" Geminia heard footsteps walking away from her.  
She turned around and saw Keverine walking away.

"Keve wait, can we please talk for a few minutes?" Geminia asked kindly,

"Fine, I guess." said Keverine walking back towards Geminia.

"Th-... than... than..." Geminia said trying her hardest to say 'thank you'.

"What are you trying to say, thank you? You can't say thank you. Ha!" Keverine said with a tiny smile on her face, but turned back to a frown again.

"Isn't that what I just said?" but she tried saying it again, "Th- Th-"  
Keverine hit Geminia on the back.

"Thank you for saving my life Keverine, no one has ever done anything so nice to me before in my life. Someone who does that is a true friend." spat out with a smile and looked at Keverine, but she was looking away.

"I thought that I wasn't your friend." Keverine said with a small voice,

"Yeah well, I'm so- so-" Keverine turned around and hit her on the back again.

"Sorry." she said,

"For what?" Keverine said now looking at Geminia,

"Sorry," Geminia smiled and said "for telling you that weren't my friend. I'm really, really sorry, can we be friends?"

"Well, I did like the ride in the limo." Keverine said and then she hugged Geminia, who hugged her back.

"By they way Gem, I'm the one who drew that moustache on you not Jerry. I thought it would be funny... and it kinda was." Keverine said giggling while walking out of the bathroom with Geminia.

"I don't care, I'll wash it off when we get back to the mansion." Geminia said, "Let's go and get our stuff at Jerry's office."

They both walked into Jerry's office. Jerry was standing in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Well girls, I see you made up, so let me tell you the good news." Jerry said smiling and continued, "You two girls will be living here, at Beverly Hills. But the bad news is that you will be moving schools."

"What?!" they both shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Change

**Chapter 4: The Big Change**

"Girls settle down please, it's not like it's the end of the world." Jerry said,  
"Settle down?! Jerry how am I supposed to settle down?! My life is in this school! The school needs me." Geminia shouted,

"Geminia please!" Jerry said trying to calm her down.

"Ok, one, it's Gem and two, I was practically born in that school. It's like a home to me, my friends are my family. If I'm gone whose gonna be the popular one?" she said,

"Gemin- Gem I know this is a big shock to you but you need to know the reason why." Jerry tried to explain.

"Why? Jerry, why?" Geminia said trying to hold back her tears.

"It's because you two are going to start new lives together as the chosen ones. I need you two to bond so that when the moment comes you know that you can count on each other to be there. To use each others elements to help each other. Helping each others weaknesses, and making sure that you frienship is strong against anything." Jerry said.

Gem was about to say something when Keverine stood and walked over to them. Then she shouted with tears in her eyes "What about old friends? What about friends that were with you ever since you started school? Kim and Manny have been my best friends ever since I started school. They're like family to me! Leaving them is like never seeing them again Jerry! How do I live with that. I know Gem changed but we haven't spent that much time together. Kim is like a little sister and Manny is like an older brother. I can't leave them Jerry, I just can't!"

"Keve..." Geminia started but then decided not to, seeing Keverine so sad about leaving her friends, and she thought she was the angry one.

"Keverine you have to understand, this is apart of your life. It's your duty to Beverly Hills, to the world." Jerry said trying to help her,

"As what? As me or as the chosen one, a water bender." she asked angrily, "You know at first I thought that being the chosen one would make me be important, like I meant something to the world. But if I'd of known that it meant giving up the most important people to me then I wouldn't have accepted this. I'm not just a chosen one Jerry, I'm also Keverine. The smart girl with boys for friends and reads books for fun. Now... m-my whole life is changing in just a few days. This is not what I expected at all."

Keverine walked up to Jerry and picked up a remote, she pressed a button on it and the ground opened up and she fell without screaming.

"I thought Keve took it really well, I didn't know how much this meant to her." Geminia said quietly, "I'll try to talk to her."

"Thank you Gem." Jerry said.

"Kim! Manny!" Keverine shouted as she ran over to them,

"Keve, oh my gosh, are you ok? After you left yesterday I thought you were angry at us." Kim said as she hugged Keverine,

"Ugh, what's with all the hugging? Keve what happend yesterday?" Manny asked,

"I just... I felt angry for some reason but I'm ok now." Keve explained not mentioning Geminia.

"Great, because there's someone we want you to meet." Kim said with an excited smile on her face,

"Who?"

"Hey Keve! R'member me?" a tall boy said smiling.

He wore a a black jacket, white jeans and some green headphones which matched his sneakers. His hair was messy and had a pair of drum sticks in his hands.

"Jay, is that you?" Keverine asked happily,

"The one and only." he replied,

"Dude! What are you doing here? Why do you look so different?" she asked hugging him,

"I took your advice and got a new look that really shouts...me. I transferred from my old school, now I get to see you like everyday!" he said holding her shoulders.

"About that..." Keverine said uneasy,

"What do you mean Keve?" Manny asked,

"I'm going to be attending another school, starting next week." Keverine said trying to hold back her tears.

Everyone was silent, shocked at what she had just said. Finally Kim broke the silence.

"What do you mean?! You can't leave, we're supposed to be best friends for life! I thought we were sisters." Kim shouted and ran away.

"Keve... why?" Manny asked,

"I got a part-time job at a hotel called WOOHP. I'm needed there, it's in another state. I'm sorry, I tried reasoning with Jer- my parents, but they already decided." Keverine said, a tear ran down her cheek.

"I... I'm going to go find Kim... I think she needed to hear this." Manny said quietly then walked away.

"Jay..." Keverine started,

"Just when I thought we could start hanging out, you leave...again. But we're still friends, I'm not dramatic type. So goodbye Keverine Splashretawe." Jay smiled, then walked away.

As soon as everyone had left Keverine ran to her favourite tree and sat down with tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You ok?" Keverine jerked her head up and realized Geminia was standing right in front of her.

"It's ok, it's ok." Geminia said sounding like a comforting parent as Keverine hugged her, still crying.  
"Listen, I know it's hard, I haven't even broken it to my friends-" Geminia said,

"Yeah, about that." Keverine said pulling back from the hug, wiping away her tears.

"Not now Keve, I'm trying to help you. You're my friend-"

"Gem!" she said again trying to get her attention,

"Keve! Listen to me, you're my friend and I care about you... so does Jerry. I know you're gonna miss your friends, but you know it's for the best. It took me awhile to understand what was happening here, my whole life changed, now I know it's what I need. It's what we need Keverine." Geminia said softly.

"Gem." Keverine said firmly,

"What? I was trying to be helpful!" Geminia said a little annoyed.

"Helpful? That's not the Gem we know." a voice said from behind them.  
Geminia slowly turned around and saw all her friends looking at her with disbelief.

"Gem what you doing with boy-geek Kevin?" Rose asked angrily,  
Before Keverine could say anything Geminia stepped in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"It's Keverine, Roselena Margret Aloosia." Geminia said smiling with satisfaction.  
Rose blushed in embarrassment as she heard her full name.

"That's not the point," a boy said standing in front of Rose, " why are talking to Kevin? We don't do that. Losers like her don't talk us."

"No Stefe! Not 'we', not 'us'. She is not a loser, she's a true friend unlike all of you. Ever since kindergarden I thought you all were my friends, but now I know who my true friend is. That's my so-called-loser friend, Keverine." Geminia said crossing her arms.

"Whatever, to think that the queen of the school turned out to be an inner loser. See ya' around best friend for never." Rose said sticking her nose up and walking away with the rest of the group.  
She heard a few others say stuff like,

"Gemin-loser."

"Loser liker."

"She is not what we expected."

"Woah Gem..." Keverine said, " I can't believe you just did that."

"It was no big deal. Besides, no one insults any friend of mine." Geminia smiled, "Since we're leaving I decided to throw a goodbye party, and your invited of course. I even invited your friends, they seemed thrilled."

"Oh thanks, I guess." she said quietly,

"It's next week, the night before we leave the school and it starts at seven. I gotta go to my locker before the bell-" Before Geminia could finish her sentence the bell rang, "See ya at WOOHP!"

"Yeah... see ya... friend." she smiled and walked into the school.  
~

"I'll get it!" Keverine heard Geminia shout then she opened the door.

"Oh hey Keve! Came to work on the script?" Geminia asked,

"Yeah, I think we're almost done though." Keverine replied as she walked into the mansion.

"Maybe we can hang out later when we're done."

"Sure, I got some time before dinner."

"Great! So I got this idea for the script where-" Geminia was inturrpted by another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" a voice said as a tall girl ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" Geminia said angrily as she pushed her aside, "Amy!"

"What? I've got people I need to see to ya' know." she sneered then answered the door.

"Who's that?" Keverine whispered,

"That evil creature is my older sister, Amethyst, but I call her Amy." Geminia said as she glared at her sister.

"Wow and I thought you were the mean one." Keverine giggled,

"Ha, ha very funny, now let's go." Geminia said sarcastically pulling Keverine arm.

"Gem, it's for you!" Amy screeched,

"Good afternoon girls." a farmiliar voice said.

"Jerry?" both girls said quietly,

"Where mom and dad? He walks to talk to them about transferring you to another school." Amy smiled evily, "Maybe your grades are so low that you're gonna be transferred to a geek-loser school." she said quietly.

"Their in the study." Gem said not taking her eyes off Amy.

"Please follow me sir." Amy motioned for him to follow her then smiled innocently.

"Why that-"

"Why don't we finish working on our script." Keverine interuppted hoping to calm her down.

"Fine." she said a little grumpy, "I just hope Jerry doesn't stalk us in my house."

"If he's been monitoring for years, that's practically stalking." Keverine said as they walked into the kitchen.  
**~  
** A few days later... (party day)

"Hi Gem, so I hear you and Keve are friends now." Manny said as he entered the mansion.

"So you and Keve are both leaving?" Kim asked curiously, "What a conensidence." she said suspiciously.

"Yup, so any friends are hers are friends of mine." Geminia smiled,

Kim frowned and walked away. Geminia wondered why Kim was so upset.

"Hi my name's Jay, I'm also a friend of Keve." he said as he walked in,

"Oh hi, my name's Ge..." Geminia turned around and saw Jay smiling at her.

Oh my fire... he is cute. Wait, he's friends Keve? How does she know this cute dude?!

"Hey you made it!" Keverine said as she looked at Geminia who was still awe-struck, "I see you've met my new friend Gem."

"Yeah, cool party. See ya later, I gotta get my dance on." he said then disappeared into the crowd.

"So anyway, have you seen Kim I gotta-" she was interuppted by an over excited Geminia who was holding both her shoulders tightly.  
"How do you know him? He's so cute, how are you even friends with him?" Geminia asked,

"Uh... adventure camp, and he helped me with rock-climbing, guitar playing and when I was little he beat up a few kids that were bullying me." Keverine replied uncomfortably. "Anyway have you seen Kim?"

"Yeah, I was talking to her before Jay came. She seemed pretty upset." Geminia said pointing in her direction.

"Thanks." she said then walked in that direction.

Suddenly Keverine found herself being pulled into a coat closet.

"Keve, what's going on?" Kim said angrily,

"W-what are you talking about?" Keverine asked nervously,

"Why are you and Gem friends? Why are you both moving to the same school? Why don't you hang out with me after school anymore? Are you really my best friend or not?" Kim shouted trying to hold back her tears, "If you were really my best friend then you'd tell me the truth!"

"Kim... Kim I-I can't I'm sorry." Keverine said trying to make her feel better.

Kim sighed and shook her head. Then she walked out of the closet.

"Kim... I'm sorry." she said quietly.

She walked out of the closet and bumped into Geminia.

"Hey are you ok?" Geminia asked handed her a cup.

"Yeah, where's the punch?"

"Over there, the new butler just poured in a new recipe and it'd great." she smiled.

"Really? Cool." she scooped up the punch and poured it in her cup, she took a sip started to feel dizzy, "Oh my water, what is in this? This here drink tastes like cardboard putting!"

"Uh... Keve are you ok?" Geminia asked concerned,

"Let's go hang out at WOOHP!" she said loudly.  
All eyes turned in their direction and looked at them confused.

"WOOHP is a... it stands for wacky, open, ocean for hearts and ponies." Geminia said trying to make sense of what she just said, she put on a fake smile and dragged Keverine to her staircase.

Geminia grabbed Keverine's hand and dragged her up to the fifth floor and opened a door to the roof. Luckily no one was on the roof. She slammed it shut and looked at Keverine who was now trying to stand still. She titered back and forth trying to keep her balance.

"Keve you almost blew our cover!" Geminia shouted.

"What cover?" a farmiliar voice said.

Geminia turned around and saw four people with confused looks on their faces.

"Rose, Kim, Manny, Jay?!" Geminia screamed in confusion, "Whay are you four doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I realized that you're my friend and that friends stick together so I came to apologize." Rose said, " But when Kim told me the both of you we leaving to go the same school I was suspicous."

"If Keve won't tell me, then you have to tell me Gem! What's going on here?!" Kim shouted,

"Oh that easy," Keverine said in a kid-ish voice, "me an' Gem are benders, we have superpowers! WOOHP doesn't stand wacky, open, ocean, heart for ponies. It stands for World, Organization, of Human Protection. We go on missions and save the world!"

"Oh snap. We're so busted." Geminia said in a quiet voice.

"What?!" the four of them shouted in confusion,

Suddenly Keverine fainted and fell on the ground. She started closing her eyes slowly. The last thing she saw was a bunch of men surrounding her friends, Jerry was knealing down looking at her.

"No... don't hurt them." she managed to say, then she blacked out.

Keverine heard voices, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the WOOHP infirmary, she was lying down on a bed while Geminia and Jerry were talking outside the room. They door was wide open so she could see them.

"Jerry I just don't know what happen." Geminia said a little confused,

"Gem I believe you, but then why would she tell everyone?" Jerry asked with curiousity,

"Look this is what happened, we were talking to a couple of Keve's friends, and then for some reason she started acting all weird." Gem glanced at Keverine.

Keverine quickly closed her eyes and acted like she was still sleeping. Geminia noticed but didn't say anything. Jerry looked at Keverine and walked over to the side of her bed.

"I guess the first investigation is after we take the memory out of Keve's four friends and anyone else who heard. Next-" Jerry was interrupted.

"That means no goodbye party, are we going to have another one?" said Geminia hopefully.

"Well, after the memory some will have déjà-vus for the party, but there is a fifty, fifty chance this might happen again. It's up to you and Keve," said Jerry looking over on Keverine, and saw her waking up. "Ahh, you're awake while you were sleeping we got some of your DNA. I need to go check the tests."

"What's happening," said Keverine trying to act like she waking up.

"Cut the chase I saw you were awake," said Geminia.

"Ok, you caught me, but what happen to me. All I remember drinking juice," said Keverine trying to stretch.

Geminia was looking at her nails, and looked up. "Punch? Wait; after you drank the juice you were acting funny, it might be something in the punch. But there is still one question missing-" she got cut off by Keverine.

"What are you waiting for;" said Keverine and continue "Go find the rest of the punch for analyzing," said Keverine seriously.

"Don't you want to come to my mansion?" said Geminia, stopping at the door to look at her.

Keverine was beside the window looking outside. It began to rain, trees swooshing back and forth, and puddles all over the ground. Geminia walked up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

Keverine looked up at her and said "Did we make the right decision, about leaving?"

"Keverine," Geminia looking at her "I know this is hard of leaving the place we grew up, but if we stay we might leave the world in danger. Don't worry," she smiled at her, "Come on let's go find that punch, race you to the limo," as Geminia started running to the limo.

"No fair, you got a head start," said Keverine trying to catch up with her.

"Let's see, Keve you look over there and I'll look over hear," said Geminia separating form Keverine.

"Hey, Gem I think I found more then a bit, come over here in the kitchen," said Keverine.

"Coming," said Geminia running as fast as she could. Geminia looks around and saw the black and white tiles the entrance of the kitchen floor, with spilling of juice. She looks up to find Keverine. Suddenly Geminia been pulled away with her mouth covered. The person pushes her to the ground lightly and revealed her face, who was Keverine.

Before Keverine lifted her hand, she said quietly she "There's someone in the kitchen and it might be the person who made juice. If it is then we might have to use our bending. Now let's go," Keverine released her hand and moved closer into the kitchen entrance. Geminia took a deep breath and followed her, but suddenly they both stopped. They saw a man wearing black and a red bow tie. His hair was greasy and wearing white gloves.

"Wow, those two girls are too easy to trick," he open a cupboard and took out a big pot of juice and poured it down the drain. "Maybe I should keep it a bit for a memory." He took a cup from the same cupboard a cup that said, 'THE WORLD IS MINE' and poured some juice into the cup. He turned on the tap to wash the sink of all the stains of juice.

"Wait, evil dude is the butler," whispered Geminia.

"Yes, know keep it down, it's our turn on the count of three we will jump out and defeat this dude. Ready, one, two, three," said Keverine.

Geminia and Keverine jumped out and said "FREEZE!"

The butler dropped the pot of juice and smiled, and said "you little funny girls, you cannot stand me."

"Try us," said Geminia pulling her arms back and bringing them forward to pump the fireballs out.

The butler continues to laugh, and jump away from the fireball. While the other fireball aim for his stomach. He screamed as loud as he could.

"I guessed you asked for it," the butler said. "Let me stretch first."

He pointed his arm at Geminia and blast of air came right at her. Geminia fell to the ground, she came right back up with a struggle. Keverine stretch her arm to the direction of the water. She move her hands elegant, but in small movements. The water moved slowly to her; she stretches her fingers the water turn into water balls. Suddenly, she moved her hands to the side the water turned into ice. She aims right at the butlers face, and Geminia formed her fire balls to aim at his legs. They both aim at the same time, and the butler scream "MOMMY." He pulled his arms back forth as fast he could to break the ice and fire with air flying towards them. The air was aiming to the fire balls made them bigger. Suddenly he was knocked out.

"We did it!" said Geminia turning towards Keverine smiling.

"I can't believe it but we did it, I think its time to get that sample of the juice," said Keverine walking towards the pot of juice that was dropped by the butler. "Catch," said Keverine throwing Geminia a pair a hand cuffs.

"What are these for?" said Geminia trying to catch the pair of hand cuffs.

"To cuff the butler," said Keverine taking out her X-powder to get a sample of the juice. "After you cuff him, call Jerry, so whoop could take him away."

"Sure," said Geminia whiling cuffing her new butler. She turned him over and noticed a piece of paper in his pocket. She unfolded the piece of paper and said "Poison the water bender."

"Hey Keve, look at this," she stood up and passed it to Keve. "I'm gonna call Jerry before butler wakes up." She too out her X-powder, it was ringing, Geminia picked it up and Jerry was on it. "Jerry I know you gonna say something but this is kinda important," she said excitedly.

"Ok, Gem, you may tell me," said Jerry very curious.

"Well, we figure out that Keverine had drunk some juice, that's why she was acting so weird. So we came back here to get sample." Geminia stopped and saw Keverine getting up to continue.

"Then we heard a person in the kitchen, and we saw the butler with the juice. It was odd because he was talking to himself about the juice plan," said Keverine still looking at the piece of paper.

"We defeated him using our bending," Geminia got interrupted by Keverine.

"I sent you a sample of the juice, just so you," said Keverine still looking down on the piece of paper.  
"Keve, are you alright, you look quiet upset, what's wrong," said Jerry looking at her form the X-powder. "Oh, and whoop is on their way to get the butler," he said patiently.

"Well, Geminia found a piece of paper from the butler," she looked up at Jerry and continue, "it said poison water bender," tears falling from her eyes.

"Keve, he was gonna poison you, you're still here," he said but it made her cry more.

"Ummm…. Jerry can I take over from here," said Geminia awkwardly.

"Yes, by the way can you open your door please," said Jerry a little disappointed.

"Yeah, sure," Geminia closed her X-powder put it back into her pocket. "Here go up to my room and ill meet you up there," said Geminia looking at her. Keverine walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight. Geminia walked to the front door, notice the rain stopped.

Jerry walked in and so did the other agents. The agents went directly to the kitchen but Jerry stayed right in front of Geminia.

"Is Keve alright, I just said it the wrong way," said Jerry watching the butler taken away.

"Don't worry Jerry she not made at you, I'm gonna go talk to her," said Geminia staring to walk the stairs.

"Gem, I would like to meet you and Keve at whoop later today please," said Jerry and Geminia stopped, Jerry continue, "By the way I tested Keve DNA and its alright, just that she had the punch from the party. The lab will work on it, ta-ta" said Jerry waving goodbye.

Geminia walked up the stairs to her room. She saw Keverine sitting on the couch beside the window looking out the window. Keverine turn around and looked at Geminia.

Geminia smiled and said "I know you're a little upset about that punch you had today, and that note. Future is more important then the past, so forget about it," Geminia notice Keverine looking down back to the window.

"Look to make you feel better Jerry said we could have the goodbye party again," said Geminia walking towards her.

Keverine got up and walked towards Geminia, she said "Thanks for cheering me up Gem. I don't want to have a goodbye party, besides my friends hate me."

"What are you talking about, you friends memory form the party has been erase," said Geminia noticing Keverine had a smile on her face. "By the way we need to go see Jerry; he said he wanted to meet us later today. So let's go," said Geminia grabbing her coat.

Jerry heard foot steps he looked up and saw Geminia and Keverine walking into his office with smiles. Jerry felt happy inside that Keverine was happy again after what he said to her. He looked away back to his work.

"Hey Jerry, what did you wanted to talk about," said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"First I want you to congratulate you for a successful mission before it was even time to have it. Girls I am very proud of you. Second this juice that you have given me was a potion of the truth spell but only witches would know in…" Jerry drifted away in his mind.

"Jerry, Jerry," said Geminia going to Jerry and Keverine followed.

"Let me try," Keverine slapped Jerry in the face. Suddenly Jerry started moving. Sit down before his eyes do," said Keverine running to the couch.

Geminia following her "that's a little rude, slapping in his face," whispered Geminia.

"He deserved it," said Keverine, looking at Jerry and smiled.

"Well, anyway girls," said Jerry rubbing his face.

Keverine was smirking; Geminia elbowed Keverine to make her stop and smiled back to Jerry and said "I didn't know that other people have bending powers just like us, Jerry."

Jerry looked to Keverine to Geminia, "You remember that I told you are the chosen ones. You two have might have thought that you two have bending power. Am I right," said Jerry walking to the front of his desk.

"Well, yeah. But what is our job to be the chosen one. I know mission, but isn't their something more important then that?" said Keverine standing up looking at Geminia and back at Jerry.

Jerry starting to bit his lips, thinking to himself "Is it time to tell them the truth… they came to a point that I think that their ready… is it time… or is it to fast…"

"JERRY, JERRY," said Geminia trying to get Jerry's attention.

"May I," said Keverine picking up Jerry's coffee.

"Keve, that's rude," said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"You could do it," said Keverine handing the coffee over to Geminia.

"Fine, but this is the last time, oh look there's water will use that instead," said Geminia sternly. She took the pitcher of water and splashed it over Jerry's face. "Sorry, Jerry, but it was the only why to get you attention."

"It's alright, I'm going to wash off my face, and you girls can be dismissed, I'll see you at tomorrow's bending lesson," said Jerry walking back to his desk to click the whoop button. "Tata," he said smiling at the girls.

"Whoa," said Keverine and Geminia going up the tube back to Geminia's mansion.

"Wasn't that weird," said Keverine walking up the stairs to Geminia's room.

"What's weird," said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"Jerry zone out on us, he was thinking about the question I asked him. But why, is he keeping a secret away from us?" said Keverine sitting down in front of the window in Geminia's room.

"I have no clue, but right now that's not important." Geminia said turning to her, "What's important is getting a whole new wardrobe for school!" she whined.

Keverine sighed, "Some things never change."


	5. Chapter 5: Well it's a Start

**Chapter 5**: Well, it's a start

A few days after the party Keverine and Geminia were in Geminia's limo on their way to their new school. They were both silent as they looked at the window.

Keverine finally broke the silence, "So what do you think our new school will be like?"

"I dunno." Geminia said flatly,

Keverine looked at her confused, "Are you okay?"

Geminia didn't even seem to hear her, she just looked out the limo window daydreaming.

I thought they were my friends... I thought they'd understand. How could I have been so blind? I've been hanging out with a bunch of snobs, stuck up idiots! But Rose... did she actually mean what she said? 'I wanted to see how you were doing, I realized that you're my friend and that friends stick together so I came to apologize.' Gem, Gem...

"GEM!" Keverine shouted inturrupting Geminia's thoughts,

"What?!" Geminia shouted back snapping back to reality,

"We're here." she said opening the limo door, "Crownway High, our new school."

Both girls eyes widened at the sight of their new school. Students were chatting away, boys threw footballs at each other and the cars were so clean it was as if they sparkled. A group of boys were typing on their laptops. Some girls were putting on lip gloss. As both girls stepped out of the limo they noticed that a crowd of students gathered to see who they were.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Keverine whispered as she and Geminia kept walking, trying to avoid making contact with anyone,

"Maybe no one around here has a limo." Geminia whispered back,

"But this school seems so... I dunno fancy and everything looks so expensive. They seem to have a lot a technology, maybe Jerry needs us to study this stuff, it might help." Keverine muttered,

"As if I'm going to study, I need my spotlight. It'll take forever to build my new reputation." Geminia muttered back. "Would anyone like to show us where the office is?" Geminia said sweetly,

A small crowd of boys practically ran over Keverine telling Geminia where the office was.

"Thanks you so very much boys." Geminia smiled then walked away, "That was so easy, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about charming a guy. Whadda ya say Keve? Keve?" Geminia turned around and saw Keverine lying on the ground with footsprints all over her.

"You so owe me a new outfit." Keverine croaked as she struggled to get up.

Once they got inside the building they were greeted by their new principal. He gave them their lockers and class schedueles.

"This is so great, we're in the same class." Keverine said excitedly, "Think Jerry had anything to do with this?" She whispered,

"I think so, he's a very strange man, I'm surprised that he's the head of WOOHP." Geminia replied.

BBBBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRRRR-IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Well you better get to your classes girls, don't want to be tardy now do we?" the principal chuckled then walked away.

"No Gem, thrust forward not back... No! More power, concentrete!" Jerry shouted,

"Ugh! How in the burning fire am I supposed to concentrete when you're shouting at me?!" she complained.

Keverine was lounging on a couch in the training room reading another water bending book while listening to Geminia grunt and complain as she tried to attack with her fire.

She looked up from her book and glanced at Geminia annoyed, "You know if you read those books Jerry gave you and practiced some of the fire attacks then maybe you would of perfected it by now."

"Oh shut up miss perfect, I can do this!" Geminia shouted confidently,

"Geminia how rude! Again!" he said sternly.

Geminia closed her eyes and trusted her hands forward letting her power flow out. Instead of fire coming out of her hands a large puff of smoke came out.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me. I thought this move, smoke feild, would surround this whole place in black fog! Or at least that's what the book said!" Geminia said looking at her hands.

"Gem I hate to break this to you but that's the wrong move. The one you just tried is fire blast, read it again." Jerry said a little annoyed,

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm just gonna take a little break in your office." Gemina said as she trudged out of the training room.

Jerry sighed, "Keve you're up, show me what you can do."

Keverine got up from the couch and got a bucket of water. She closed her eyes held out her hands, palms facing down at the water. The water rose up and formed into three balls, they all turned to ice an broke into sharp pieces of ice. She put her hands into fists and trusted them forward. The ice shards jabbed themselves into a standing dummy.

"Excellent work using triple ice hit." Jerry said, "Here, this is a book based on one of the greatest water benders in history."

Keverine looked at the book, there was a women on the cover. She looks farmiliar... But how do I even know her? She's just some famous water bender that I've never heard of. Keverine thought.

"Her name is Katara. You should read about her history and what she did in life." Jerry said, "Something wrong Keverine?"

"Uh... nope, nothing wrong." Keverine said taking the book,

"Kever-" before Jerry could finish his sentence Keverine ran out the door.

"Is miss perfect gone?" Geminia asked as she walked back into the training room,

"Keverine, you mean? Yes, read this, maybe it will help you better." Jerry handed her a book with a red cover, the title read 'Famous Firebenders'.

Geminia flipped to a random page with a picture of a teen on it. He had pale skin and messy black hair. He wore a dark red outfit and a burned scar on his left eye.

"Who's he?" Geminia asked flaty pointed to his picture,

"That is Prince Zuko, he helped stop the war with Avatar Aang, quite a fasinating story." Jerry said,

"Ugh, history homework, burn me why don't ya." Geminia said as she WOOHPed herself out of the room.

Jerry sighed, "Why can't she be more excited about being a firebender?"

~  
Oh shoot! I'm late again! It's been two weeks and I've been late like four times! If Keve were here she lecture me non-stop about this, ugh... and Jerry, extra homework? I can't even do a single page of math, now I have to read a whole book of some ugly prince of the... what was it? Fire Nation? What is this, like a hundred years ago? Maybe if I hang around Keve more some of her nerdness will rub off on me.

Geminia shook her head and scowled to herself.

Fat chance that's ever gonna happen. I wonder what Rose is doing right about now?... Probably taking over my rightful title. Those snobs, I can't believe them. Hmph! I wonder if I'll ever see them again...

Suddenly Geminia's thoughts were inturrupted as she bumped into a tall man. He wore a white shirt, a long black tie, and black pants to match his shoes. His hair was combed nicely and he carried a big, black breifcase with a very complicated lock on it.

"Oh, excuse sir." Geminia said as she tried to walk by him.

"Geminia Flarerife? What are you doing at this school?" the man asked,

Geminia turned around and realized that the man was her drama teacher, .

"Mr. Kyro?!" Geminia asked in shock,

"What are you doing at Crownway?"

"Oh, me an' Keve transferred here." Geminia explained,

"Keve...K-Keve... Do you mean Keverine Splashretawe? She is here as well?" he asked with curiousity, "How... odd. Well, better head off to class, don't wanna be late do ya?"

"Right... right." Geminia said still shocked.

What the fudge is he doing here? I thought he was still working at Ellecrow Chree High. Maybe he got a new job here. Eh... I'M GONNA BE LATE!

**~  
**  
Woah... Katara could do that?!... No way! I wanna try that!...She married Aang? What the heck is an avatar?...

Keverine's thoughts were inturrupted when she tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"What the- Aah!" THUD! "Ow... oh shoot, I scraped my knee." Keverine mumbled as she tried to get up, "OW!"

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice say,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just look how bruised and bloody my knee looks. It's totally fine." Keverine said sarcastically.

"Here is your book." he handed it back to her,

She looked up and gasped, " ? Is that you?"

"My, my is that you Keverine?" he asked,

"Uh... not to be rude or anything but why are you talking like that? So... formal like."

"Oh... it's just a little thing I practiced... anyway, Geminia has told me that you both moved here."

"Oh yeah... uh we both got jobs at this new hotel and we're both needed so uh..." Keverine panicked inside her head, Oh what the fudge do I say?! He'll know somthing is up.

"Hey Keve! You've gotta check this out!" Geminia ran toward Keverine and , "I found this post with little cards in them, and on the cards are cool clubs! Can you believe how coo lthis school is?!"

"Hey Gem! That's so cool we should join some!" Keverine exclaimed, "Oh sorry but I gotta go, it was nice talking to you!" she waved and walked off with Geminia.

"Right... well see you... soon..."


	6. Chapter 6: The Book

**Chapter 6: The Book**

Hm... if X equals three and Y equals negative twelve then the answer is-  
Suddenly he thoughts were inturrupted by her doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" she called out,

"Hey Keve." Geminia greeted,

"Oh hey Gem! Please come in."

"Thanks, anyway I came oer to ask you if you wanted to come to the mall with me, you know since we've only got each other for now, and plus it'll be fun." Geminia explained,

"Oh Gem, I'd love to but, I still have to finish my homework, do my chores and I only have like nine dollars. Plus, I'm not even the shopping type, that last time I went shopping it took me like five hours just to pick out a new shirt. I just can't go." Keverine replied.

"Please! Like I said, it'll be fun. And I'll pay for you, what ever you want I'll pay no problem! You're smart, you could finish it in like an hour, and don't worry about chores. I'll call my maids, they'll do it." Geminia said,

"Oh I couldn't possibly let you do that-"

"Nope it's settled, go get dressed and meet me outside!" Geminia said excitedly then opened the door and ran to her limo.

Well at least I can get some new supplies for school... she thought.

"Ya ready?"

"Yeah, just let me lock the door." she said as she heard a click.

At the mall...

"C'mon there's a new clothing department with cute outfits and jewelry." Geminia said as she grabbed Keverine's arm and dragged her around,

I feel like such a girl, why can't we just go to a library and read some nice books. Ones that actually relax me!

They passed by a bright yellow book store with dozens of shelves crammed with books.

Hey that place looks cool, it must be new.

"Hey Gem, I'll meet up with you later. I'm gonna go check this out." Keverine said,

"Kay, you have you're X-powder with you right?"

"Yup!" she replied tapping her necklace, which turned into a purple compact.

Woah... these books look so beautiful. she thought.

She took a black hard cover book with a red bookmark out of a shelf. She looked at the cover and flipped through the pages. The cover read 'Tragicly Ever After'.

"May I help you with anything miss?" a voice asked,

The voice belonged to a young women that wore a black shirt with a skirt and a name tag the read 'Nora'.

"Um... actually I would like to know how much this book costs and what exactly it is about?" Keverine replied showing her the book.

Nora took a look at the book and her eyes widend and she had a terrified look on her face. She gave it back to Keverine and hesitated to talk. A few more moments Keverine finally broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked,

"I-it's a... f-free. Don't worry, j-just take it and leave right now!" Nora shouted then shoved Keverine out the door along with the book she was holding.

"Um... ok that was weird. Well I better meet up with Gem..." she glanced at a nearby smoothie stand, "Right after a little drink."

Nora spied on her still nervous. Suddenly a hand with a black glove came out of no where pulled her into a dark room.

"Nora..." came a deep voice,

She looked up but couldn't quite see whom the voice belonged to... but she already knew.

"Does the girl posess the book?" the voice asked,

"Y-yes she does... b-but the ink, it'll-" she stuttered,

"Silence, make sure she reads the whole book without any inturruptions." the voice commanded.

"O-of course..." Nora said nervously.

Jeana was a violent girl filled with dreams... no, not dreams, nightmares.  
'How could they, I trusted them and they betrayed me, they stuck me in this stupid hospital. This stupid place where they restrain helpless gifted people and call them crazy.' She had learned over time how to take care of herself, she had gotten used to the screaming and the menecing laughing, the rushing of doctors and worst of all the loneliness. But one day a new patient arrived, he wasn't like the other patients. He wasn't scary, or creepy. He definity wasn't annoying or freaky. He was mysterious and had a special gift. Jeana snuck out of her room and walked all to the end of the hall, the last room was his room. His name was Zeke.

Wow, this book is so epic. It's like I can feel what's happening in the story. Oh my gosh it's 4:00 in the morning I better get some sleep.

Keverine yawned, turn off her lamp and rested her head on her pillow slowly drifting off to sleep.

~

Ugh, again with the WOOHPing, if Keve were here she'd get so pissed off, maybe I should call her. Geminia thought and she landed on the red velvet couch in Jerry's office.

"Hey Jerry what's up now?" Geminia said with an annoyed voice,

"Aah Gem, I need you and Keve to- Where is Keverine?" Jerry asked,

"I dunno, when I called her, her mom answered and said that Keverine wasn't there, she said that Keverine was out running an errand for someone." Geminia said looking at her nails.

"I'll try to contact her later, anyway like I was saying, there have been reports on a dark figure robbing banks and assulting police men by punching them and leaving a black Xs on them. The police men have gone into comas after that, that's why I need you and Keverine, who isn't here apparrently, to go find this dark figure and take him or her down. The next known target is the Bayside Mall." Jerry said folding his arms on his chest.

"Yeah sure I'll get on that." Geminia said standing up,

"Wait one more thing, your outfit." Jerry said,

"Oh right!" Geminia said taking out her X-powder, "Don't I look great?" she smiled.

"I meant, change into something more... comfortable so that it helps you fight better." Jerry explained clicking a button on her X-powder.

Her outfit changed into a white t-shirt, black pants and combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a small knapsack.

"You're joking right?" Geminia said looking down at her outfit, "I'm not going out in public looking like this!"

She grabbed her X-powder from Jerry, scribbled something on it and clicked a button. Her outfit glowed and she wore a pink short-sleeve and ahort blue jeans with red converse with little pink desgns on it. Her hair was put neatly into a ponytail with a red hair tie. She wore a black utility belt. The X-powder fit in perfectly where the buckle was supposed to be.

"Oooh now this is my style! Hey what is this thing?" she asked pointing to he belt,

"It's a utility belt, don't use it." Jerry said,

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how to use it?"

"No."

"Exactly, ta ta Gem." Jerry smiled and then pressed a red button on his remote."

"What the? - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH JJJJJJEEEERRRRRRR-IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Geminia screamed.

"Leave it to Keve to go and ditch me like that and leave me with the old bald dude." Geminia murmured to herself,

"I heard that!" she heard him shout.

She rolled her eyes and took off. She got to the mall and looked around, she heard a scream and jerked her head toward a women who was screaming at a dark figure in a ninja outfit who was punching police men leaving black Xs on them.

Ok Gem... keep cool, this is your first baddie and Keve's not here so you're all alone... come on don't be a scared coward, go show 'em watch this firebender chosen one thingy can do! she thought.

"Hey you!" she shouted confidently.

The figure turned its head to face her. She gave her a cold deadly glare and then attacked. It tried punching her a few times and each time Geminia dodged. Geminia pumped her fists forward and fireballs shot out and hit the dark figure. After getting hit several times from Geminia the dark figure fleed.

"Hey you come back! No one runs away from the glamorous Gem." she shouted.

She ran after the dark figure, it turned a sharp corner and vanished.

"Yeah you better run." she taunted.

Jeana ran, she ran for her life. They were after her, they thought she finally broke. She skidded to a stop 'No more running' she said, 'Jeana please we're trying to help you, please just come back to the hospital with us.' they said. 'Don't give in Jeana, they're trying to tear us apart, they think I've done something to you, they want to hurt me.' she could hear his voice in her head, Jeana's eyes widend, 'No! I won't let them!' She closed her eyes then opened them, they glowed black, 'I will destroy you all!' she yelled, then she- Keve, hey Keve, KEVE!

Keverine jerked her head up and glared at Geminia who interuppted her by grabbing the book.

"WHAT?!" she shouted,

"Jerry's telling us about the X ninja. We need all the info we can get if we're gonna take down this baddie." Geminia explained handing her book back,

"The X ninja? That's such a stupid name."

"Well we gotta call 'em something."

"Ahem* Girls if you are done, I am moving on." Jerry cleared his throat, "Like I was saying, the X marks on the police victims are causing them to do bad things like: steal, assult, harass and torture innocent people. If you can get a DNA sample from the X ninja then maybe we can locate him."

"Or her." Geminia said,

"Why do we have to deal with this, it isn't our problem. Get some other loser to deal with this." Keverine said putting her feet on the couch.

"Well of course it's our problem, we're the chosen ones, it's our duty. That's why we became agents."

"No, we didn't have a say in the matter, we were forced to, persuaded, brainwashed, tricked." Keverine said without hesitation, "not my problem if the people can't toughen up, they deserve it anyway."

"Keverine! What has gotten into you? You should respect Geminia, she is your friend." Jerry said sternly,

"Oh you mean miss good-at-shopping, but bad-at-bending. Spoiled brat." Keverine said as she stood up.

"Keve where are you going?"

"Anywhere you guys aren't. Later losers." she sneered, then left.

"Keve! Stop being such a jerk!" Geminia said as she caught up with her, "We needa figure this out! Ever since you got that book, you've been acting so rude. It's almost as if you were the-"

Suddenly Keverine's body was surround by darkness. Jerry caught up and just in time to see the she had turned into the X ninja.

"X ninja..." Geminia finished as her eyes widend.

"Well look who finially figured it out. Little Miss DUH!" she smirked.

"You're the X ninja?" Jerry asked in shock,

"No Jerry I'm not, you can tell by the way I'm dressed and the way I'm acting right now! I'm not the X ninja!" she said sarcastically.

"Keve don't you dare-" before Geminia could finish Keverine lashed out water at her.

Luckily she jumped before it hit her, Jerry got into a fighting stance ready to defend himself. Geminia clamped her hands together then pushed them forward letting out a huge fireball flare out. Keverine lifted her arm and water rose like a sheild. The fireball hit the sheild and both elements clashed. Both girls glared at each other, Keverine's eyes narrowed toward Jerry and a sly grin appeared on her face. Her arm was soon covered in dark murky water and she lunged toward Jerry. She tried punching him but each time he dodged as if he knew where she was going to hit. She punched toward his chest, he grabbed her fist before it could make any contact to his body.

"So much power and yet horrible combat skills." Jerry said casually as she pushed her to the ground.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she got up.

"Keverine, I do not wish to fight you, but if you do not stop then I will have no choice." Jerry said calmy,

"What's the matter too scared you'll get beat old man?" Keverine smirked,

"Excuse me?" Jerry said offended,

Keverine stuck out her tounge and kicked Jerry in the stomache. Jerry just smiled, grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

"Aaah!" Keverine as she hit the ground hard, "So you wanna play it hard, eh?"

She got out two black sticks that were connected with water.

"Check out my water nunchucks!" Keverine said.

"Nunchucks are so tacky." Geminia said as she created fireballs in her hands then threw them.

"Puh-leez, as if those stupid fireballs can hurt me." Keverine said as she spun her nunchuck which estinguished the fireballs.

"Alright I've had enough of this!" Geminia shouted.

Geminia closed her eyes, her hands glowed red, she closed them and touched her chest. She opened her eyes, they glowed bright white. She raised both her hands in the air and fire burst out like lava out of a volcano.

"Fire... CHARGE!" she yelled.

Her hands were covered in a red hot glow.

"Bring it!" she challenged.

Keverine lunged foward, a dark ora surrounded her body. Geminia shot out a stream of fire. It hit Keverine and she fell. Keverine tried to attack Geminia but she just kept on blocking her attacks.

"Fire Swirl!" Geminia shouted.

Four streams of fire blasted out of her palms in a swirling motion (hence the name, fire swirl? you can delete this part) and hit Keverine. She lay on the ground bruised and defeated.

"Quick Gem," Jerry called out, "use this!"

He threw a multi coloured stick with what seemed like a bigger version of an X-powder on the tip. It was white and had four symbols on it. One looked like fire, another water, earth and the last air.

"Huh? Woah." Geminia said as it glowed.

She felt a surge of power go through her body.

"Gem say 'elements of power unite'." Jerry instructed.

"Right." Geminia nodded, "ELEMENTS OF POWER UNITE!"

The crystal (bigger x-powder thingy [you can delete this too] that i typed before) glowed and so did the four symbols. The fire symbol appeared on Geminia's forehead.

"WITH THE POWER OF FIRE, WATER, EARTH AND AIR, I GEMINIA, WILL TAKE AWAY THE DARK SPIRIT WITHIN!" Geminia said in a loud voice, "DARKNESS BE GONE!" she pointed the wand (stick whatever thingy) at Keverine.

A beam of light hit Keverine.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Keverine screamed as she felt the power surge through her.

After the light cleared Keverine just sat down and held her head.

"Ooh ow, owwie, my head. What just happend?" Keverine asked,

"Your head?! What about my face? My complection! To the spa!" Geminia rushed out, she poked her head back in the room, "Oh, btw great to have you back Keve." then left.

"Uh... ok, Jerry?"

"It's a long story." he sighed.

"I think I got time." she smiled.

~

"Is that what happend?" Keverine asked,

"Yeah, pretty much." Geminia laughed.

Then she got a serious look on her face and stared at Keverine for a moment.

"Keve do you remember anything before you transformed into the X ninja?" she asked,

"Not really, the only thing I remember is reading that new book I got. The one about-"

"The book! I bet that's what caused it." Geminia inturrupted.

Keverine looked at her a little confused, then burst out laughing. Geminia scowled at her then crossed her arms.

"Ok I know you hate reading, but seriously you can't blame books for turning me evil. I mean honestly, it's just a book." Keverine said.

"Can I see the book?" Geminia said sternly,

"Sure, but I left it at home. I'll go get it." she replied then dashed out.

Was she for real? A book caused me to... yeah right! It's just a book, maybe I should teach her how to read interesting sci-fi books. She has gotta get a life! Keverine thought as she ran inside her house.

"Hey Rini! Your home! Did you get my candy?" a little boy about the age of seven popped out of no where and started jumping excitedly.

"Sammy, not now I'm busy!" Keverine pushed him away and walked into her living room.

"Sammy, not now I'm busy!" Keverine pushed him away and walked into away, trying to ignore Sammy.  
Keverine walked into her room and closed her door. She was looking around her room with her favorite posters since she was little and now. Looking at the little princess to fairies, also Britney Spears, and One Direction (don't know what to write, you can change it if you want).  
She took a deep breath and moved to her side table, where book laid. She slowly moved her right above the book. She froze, what is Gem is right what if the book is controlling me, I cannot read the book. I cannot read the book. I cannot read the…  
Suddenly her x-powder started ringing. Keverine took the x-powder from her back pocket.  
"Hello," said Keverine seeing Jerry and Geminia on the screen.  
"Hello, Keverine. I wanted to have a scan from your x-powder of the book," said Jerry politely.  
"Yeah, sure," said Keverine starting to scan the book.  
"Hey, Keve,"  
SSSRREEECCCHHHH  
The picture of Jerry and Geminia suddenly become blurry.  
"Jerry, SRREECCHH what's happen SRREECCHH –ing," said Keverine confused.  
"Keverine we seem SRREECCHH to be breaking SRREECCCHH up," said Jerry.  
"Keve what ever you do SSRREECCHH don't SSRREECCHH open the…." said Geminia cut off.  
"GEM, JERRY," said Keverine scared, "what's happening to Geminia and Jerry." She closed her x-powder and walked out of the room.  
She walked straight to the attic, up to it. "I hate this place; it's so dusty and gross. Here it is," said Keverine taking the empty box and duck tape. She walked straight back to her room.  
"You didn't get the candy did you?" said Sammy disappointed.  
"What do you think," said Keverine, still walking to her room.  
She closed the door, and opens the box and put it on the floor right beside the book. She pushes the book with the smallest touch and it fell into the box. She closes the box and takes the duck tape and intensely rapping the box with the duck tape.  
"I cannot read the book," said Keverine walking out of her room. "Hey mom, I need to go to the library," said Keverine waving goodbye to her mother.  
"See you at dinner," Keverine's mother said smiling back at her.  
"Ugh, how I'm suppose to take a box on the bus like this. OK, let's think who would go any where without public transit. Geminia! Does my x-powder work," said Keverine to her self putting the box on the ground and taking out her x-powder. "Hello, Gem, are you there? Great, died! I'll call her cell," Keverine picked up her box and went back into the house. She'd dial Gem's number on her home phone. "Hello, Gem," said Keverine thankful.  
"Hey, Keve, what's up?" said Geminia.  
"Can you give me a ride to WOOHP," said Keverine hopefully.  
"Yeah, sure. Give me five seconds," said Geminia. "Walk out of your door," said Geminia.  
Keverine was confused, but when she walks out, she saw Gem waving to her and her limo. "How did you do that?" said Keverine staring at Geminia.  
"I know people, now hurry up I'm getting cold," said Geminia hanging up her phone.  
"I'm coming," Keverine putting her phone away. She was walking to the limo with the box.

The limo driver open the door for Keverine, she walked in with her box on her lap.

"Keve, let's leave the box between both of us," said Gem concerned.

"Yeah, sure," said Keverine putting the box between them.

There was an awkward silence. Keverine was looking out the window, so was Geminia. Keverine phone started vibrating. Geminia looked at her confused.

"Who is it?" said Geminia curious.

"Ummm," said Keverine taking her phone out.

"Who else texts you? Other than me, of course, we just started school like two weeks ago. And you would have told me you have made a new friend," said Geminia concerned.

"Calm yourself, Geminia. I didn't make any new friends, and I'll bet it was my mom. My battery just died, anyway were here," said Keverine getting out of the limo, but stopped and toke the box.

"Keve let me take the box," said Geminia taking the box from Keverine.

"Sure," said Keverine giving the box to Geminia.

"Hey Jerry," said Geminia and Keverine smiling.

"Hello girls, I see you brought the book," said Jerry. "May I?" asked Jerry.

"Sure," said Geminia giving the box to Jerry.

"I see you tightly, secure this," said Jerry putting the box on an empty table.

"Umm Jerry, are we scanning it right here in your office. Don't we have a 'scanning lab for bad stuff' or something," said Keverine curiously.

"Girls, I have a scan button," said Jerry click some buttons. "Girls please were these goggles," said Jerry pointing to the purple goggles with pink stoning Geminia name and Keverine in blue.

"Jerry, I see you picked up your style," said Geminia getting her goggles.

"Thanks Jerry," said Keverine taking her goggles too.

"Your welcome," said Jerry smiling and pushed more buttons.

The lights dimmed, there was a pick light shining on the book. A red laser cut the box open. The book laid there, Keverine couldn't help it but started walking towards it.

"Keve, what are you doing," said Geminia catching up with her and pulling Keverine back.

"I must read that book," said Keverine pushing Geminia to the wall.

"UGH! Seriously!" said Geminia pushing herself, looking at the wall. "Hey, look what we have here," said Geminia look at the emergency buttons. "Ok, I need to open the glass."

"Geminia, may you please hurry up," said Jerry.

"HEY!" said Geminia. "You have buttons use them, to like make metal bars around, or something! I try to delay her!

"I knew, that," said Jerry scrambling to find that button.

Geminia pulled her arms toward her, pushed them out forward, causing fire balls shooting out at Keverine. Keverine dodged the entire set of the fire balls, continue walking towards the book.

Geminia you can do this! I know you can! You need to help you friend! She helps me threw everything and know it's my turn.

She hold her hands together, separated them apart making a fire ball it appear. Farther and farther apart her hands grew apart, the bigger the fire ball got. Geminia eyes started glowing, and she threw the fire ball at Keverine. Keverine was pushed on to the wall and fainted, where Jerry locked her in a box.

"JERRY, DESTROY THE BOOK," yelled Geminia.

"I'M TRYING BUT IT SEEMS IT ISN'T WORKING," said Jerry click buttons at the same time.

"SERIOUSLY!" said Geminia.

Sparks were coming out everywhere one spark hit Jerry on the face. He fell straight down to the ground.

"JERRY," said Geminia running up to Jerry. "Jerry come on, please wake up. I can't do this by myself," Geminia said shaking Jerry. "Please..." said Geminia tears falling out my eyes. She placed Jerry back down. "It shouldn't be me to fix, it should be Keve. She is a way better bender then me. I suck at being a fire bender. I'm the only one left. I need to do this, it's the only way."

Geminia walk up to the table where the book laid. Sparks flying everywhere now, she didn't notice. She was staring at the book. She pulled her hands together and pushed her arms forward. Fire balls hit the book. The fire balls damaged the book, but the book repaired the damages. Geminia was shock, she tired again, and it did the same thing. She kicked the table.

"OOOWWW," said Geminia, trying to fix herself up. "I can do this!" she said. She put her hands up. Her eyes started glowing. "The powers of fire, me Geminia Flarerife, will destroy this book to have peace once again."

A fire wand appears in her hand, she aimed it to the book. A big light appeared destroying the book into pieces of paper. Her eyes stopped glowing, she look down of the pile of paper.

A few minutes later Keverine and Jerry woke up and saw Geminia cleaning up the remaining pieces of the book.

"Gem, you did it!" Keverine exclaimed.

"I am very proud of you Gem." Jerry said as he got up.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over." she said.

"Me too, let's just clean up this-whoa!" Keverine slipped on something and fell on the ground.

"Um... OWW!" she said.

"What's that?" gem asked.

Keverine touched the black liquid and sniffed it, "I think its black ink." she said.

"Let me scan i-" before Jerry could finish the black ink slowly disappeared into a nearby sink.

"Um... you guys?" gem said with a horrified expression on her face.

Keverine and Jerry turned and saw more black ink on the wall that read:

It's just the beginning.


End file.
